A World Away
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: Two-shot. AU set five years after "Countdown to Destruction." Tommy is taking a midnight walk after breaking up with his girlfriend he caught cheating on him with another man. An unexpected encounter with Kim leads to him finding comfort in her arms.
1. Unexpected Encounter

A World Away  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present my first Power Rangers two-shot. It's an AU set five years after "Countdown to Destruction." This places the year in 2003. This follows only the first six seasons of Power Rangers. I wondered what would happen if Tommy broke up with a girlfriend he caught cheating on him and found comfort in Kim's arms. As a result, this two-shot was born. I want to warn everyone that this has sexual content. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read this. Otherwise you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this two-shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Part 1: Unexpected Encounter

The midnight moon beamed its light on an Angel Grove neighborhood in late November. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind, causing their leaves to rustle loudly. A great-horned owl flew through the sky. Another one joined it and hooted to it. Its companion responded to it with hoots of its own. They decided to head downward.

Five years had passed since the Astro Rangers managed to foil Dark Specter's assault on the universe. Unfortunately, many planets suffered much damage. That took a while to clean up. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Justin learned of Zordon's death when they felt his energy wave pass through them. They returned to the destroyed Power Chamber. They paid their respects to him along with Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone. Many Earth civilians figured out the identities of past Rangers. They were impressed with how ordinary humans came to defend their world and countless others from evil forces. They came to respect them greatly. A planet exchange program was started not long after the battle, where Earth civilians traded places with those from other worlds to experience each other's cultures.

The owls approached a tree next to the sidewalk and landed on a branch near the bottom of it. The branch overhung the sidewalk. They emitted a series of hoots. They ran their beaks through their chest feathers before shaking their bodies to get rid of dirt. They spotted Tommy coming their way. He saw them and stopped close to them. They made eye contact with him. They seemed to be looking into his soul.

Tommy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He patched things up with Kim a month after receiving her breakup letter in February 1996. He and Kat started dating in August 1996. He began racing for his Uncle John after his high school graduation. He and Kat ended their relationship in September 1997. After four years of racing, he earned enough money to open a dojo with Jason. They called it the 'White Falcon and Red Dragon Dojo.' It proved to be quite successful.

In June 2002, he met a young woman named Allison Meeker, who had moved to town four months earlier, when they accidentally bumped into each other at a theater of which they both went to see _Star Wars: Attack of the Clones._ Before then, she worked as a music teacher in Nashville. They began dating not long after. His brother, David, decided to pursue a racing career of his own. He proved to be very successful.

A week ago, Allison told Tommy her ex-boyfriend, Arnold Hansford, would be visiting from Nashville for four weeks. Arnold arrived in town three days later. She told Tommy that Arnold would be visiting her at her house until he got there for their dinner date and that a red truck would be in the driveway. Tommy didn't mind that. When he arrived at her house in his jeep, he found the red truck she had described. He went inside and found a trail of clothes at his feet. He became suspicious and followed it to her room. He heard moaning and groaning coming from it. He looked through the slightly open door. He saw her having sex with Arnold.

Tommy became angry and pushed open the door with a bang, startling Arnold and Allison. He stormed out as she got out of bed and put on her robe. She followed him outside and tried making excuses for what she did, but he didn't want to hear it. He broke up with her right there and told her she could have Arnold for all he cared. He got in his jeep and drove off. He felt tempted to go back and punch Arnold in the face, but he resisted it.

Tommy hissed angrily as the image of Arnold and Allison having sex went through his mind. He couldn't believe she had cheated on him with another man, let alone her ex-boyfriend. He thought things were going well in their relationship. He knew it wasn't perfect by any means, but he never thought she'd betray him. He had been on the verge of asking her if they wanted to get a place together. He pushed his thoughts of his mind. He looked toward the sidewalk to see Kim coming his way. She saw him as well. Surprise showed on their faces.

"Tommy, what are you doing outside at midnight?" she asked as she stopped before him.

"I couldn't sleep and thought I'd take a walk," he answered. "What about you?"

"I'm the same both ways," Kim said honestly and chuckled softly. "It's interesting we ran into each other."

"I know," Tommy agreed while nodding slowly. "We've been doing that a lot lately." He rubbed his nose. "Maybe we should glue ourselves to each other."

"No, thank you. I don't want to deal with glue's stickiness," Kim muttered and made a retching sound.

He scoffed in mock annoyance. "Spoilsport."

She growled playfully. "I heard that."

Kim ran her hand over her hair. She met a teammate, Benny Merkel, not long after arriving in Miami to train for the Pan Global Games in November 1995. As the months passed, she found herself falling for him. She made the difficult decision to end her relationship with Tommy via letter. They participated in the Pan Global Games in May 1996, where they won one silver medal each. They went on to the Atlanta Olympics in which they won one gold medal each. They started training for the Sydney Olympics soon after. They ended their relationship in July 1998.

In November 1999, Kim was practicing a balance beam routine when she fell off and sprained her right knee. The injury was severe enough to end her gymnastics career permanently. She returned to Angel Grove not long after. She endured six months of rehabilitation. She got a job as a gymnastics coach at Peterson Gymnastics School not long after. She proved to be quite popular with the children, especially girls.

Kim stretched her arms above her head before scratching her neck. She placed them at her sides while suppressing a yawn. She heard Tommy sigh heavily and saw him look away. She noticed him slipping his hands in his pockets. She expressed much concern as he turned back to her with a solemn look on his face. He snorted.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Kim," Tommy lied.

"Don't give me that," Kim retorted and pointed her finger at him. "I can tell something is wrong. Now, spill it."

"You wouldn't understand," Tommy hissed with anger. "Please, drop it."

"Tommy—" Kim started.

"Just drop it, okay?" Tommy yelled and gritted his teeth. "I don't need to tell you every detail of my life."

He turned his back to her and crossed his arms. He emitted another heavy sigh. He didn't look at her as she came to his side.

"Tommy, don't shut me out," Kim pleaded. "Tell me what is bothering you."

Tommy snorted. He knew Kim wouldn't stop until she got him talking. He decided it wasn't worth keeping quiet anymore. He uncrossed his arms and came to the front of her. He took slow yet even breaths.

"Do you remember me telling you that I had a dinner date with Allison and was planning to ask her if she'd like to move into a place with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. You were very excited about that. You also told me Arnold was in town and would be visiting her until you got there," she replied.

"Well, you won't believe this, but I—" Tommy started, unsure if he could continue.

"What. You what?" Kim wondered.

"I…I…" Tommy stammered.

She became impatient. "Come on, Tommy. Spit it out."

He expressed confidence. "I caught Allison having sex with Arnold when I arrived at her house."

Kim gasped in shock. She opened and closed her mouth, but she couldn't get any words to come out. Suddenly, she became angry.

"I can't believe Allison cheated on you with Arnold!" Kim yelled and shook her head in disbelief. "I thought things between you two were going well."

"I did too," Tommy agreed. "Our relationship had its ups and downs, but I never thought she'd betray me with her ex-boyfriend of all people." He scoffed.

"No one thinks their significant other will do such a thing with an ex," Kim admitted and rubbed her nose.

"She tried to make excuses for what she did as she followed me to my jeep, but I didn't want to hear it. I broke up with her right there and told her she could have Arnold for all I cared. I drove home. I got rid of everything that reminded me of her," Tommy explained.

Kim listened to her ex-boyfriend sniffle. She felt nothing but sympathy for him. She knew he didn't deserve what happened to him. She remembered her heart breaking when she wrote him that letter because she had fallen for Benny. She never meant to hurt him, but her feelings for her teammate were too strong for her to ignore. She could take comfort in the fact they were able to remain friends.

"Tommy, it's not your fault Allison cheated on you," she whispered comfortingly. "She has no one but herself to blame. I honestly believe she snagged the opportunity to screw Arnold while he was visiting her before you got to her house."

"I agree," he answered and let out another sniffle. "I was fine with him visiting her. I just didn't expect to find them in bed together." He shook his head in disbelief. "You think stuff like that happens to everyone else. You think it will never happen to you."

"That's true," Kim agreed.

He sighed to himself. "Your 'Dear John' letter did hurt me, but at least you told me about falling for Benny before you were intimate with him. Moreover, he was a nice guy."

"Oh, Benny was great. When I brought him to Angel Grove for a visit at Spring Break, he actually got you with a hand buzzer when you shook his hand and welcomed him," Kim commented, laughing as she remembered that day.

"It would've been cool if that hand buzzer had been electric. I could see my hair sticking up everywhere," Tommy blurted out in delight.

"Yes, but you don't even have long hair anymore. You chopped it all off in favor of a spikey hairdo. You do look great with it, though," Kim admitted.

"I have to admit you look great with short hair," Tommy commented and ruffled her hair. "I should shave it all off. You'd look great with a buzz cut."

"No, thank you," Kim answered, a laugh coming out of her mouth. She became serious, as did he. "Anyway, I can never understand why anyone would cheat on someone as nice as you are."

"Me neither," Tommy murmured and shrugged. "I don't call your falling for Benny cheating. I call it human nature. You can't help who you fall in love with."

She smiled. "So true."

Tommy and Kim heard hooting. They looked up and saw the owls flying overheard. Their eyes followed them until they vanished behind a house across the street. They shifted their attention back to each other.

"Tommy, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. It sucks you had your heart broken, but you will get through this," Kim assured.

"Thanks, Kim," Tommy whispered and touched her shoulder. "You always know how to comfort me."

"I will tell you this. Screw Allison. She doesn't deserve you," Kim commented with pride.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed proudly. "Screw Allison. She threw away seventeen months together. She's not getting them back."

"That's right," Kim said, giving a sharp nod. "Anyway, how about a hug from me?" She smiled.

"Okay," Tommy responded. "Come here."

Tommy and Kim hugged tightly. They inhaled each other's scents, their grip on each other becoming a little tighter. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before releasing their hold each other. They pulled back to make eye contact.

"Thank you again for comforting me," he said.

She nodded at him. "You're welcome."

Tommy and Kim stared deep into each other's eyes. They felt their heartrates speed up a little bit. Their faces drew closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It became passionate very quickly. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues touched, and groans escaped their mouths. Their hearts pounded hard in their chests. Excitement coursed through their veins at a rapid rate. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"I can't believe we just did that," she said shockingly as they let go of each other.

"Me neither," he agreed and let out a shuddering breath.

"I think both of us should go home," Kim answered and began to walk away. She stopped when he grabbed her arm. She faced him.

"Don't leave, Kim," Tommy whispered and swallowed hard. "Take me with you." His breathing became shudders.

"Tommy, you're vulnerable right now. It's not the best time for—" Kim started.

"I don't care if it's really soon after my breakup. I need you so badly, Kim," Tommy pleaded. "I need you right now. Please."

Kim touched Tommy's cheek. On one hand, she didn't want to take advantage of him. On the other hand, she understood his need for her. She had to admit she needed him as well. After all, making love with him was the best thing she had ever experienced. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled against it when he groaned loudly. She pulled away from him.

"I guess that means you're taking me with you," he teased.

"You bet I am," she said, giggling. "Come on. Let's get to my house before someone sees us."

Tommy sighed with much warmth. "Yes. Let's."

She grabbed his hand and began walking down the sidewalk. She pulled him behind her. He gripped it tightly.

00000

Tommy and Kim reached the Hart residence within six minutes. The house was medium-sized with three bedrooms and one-and-a-half bathrooms. A patio happened to be in front of the back door. A metal table with four matching chairs sat on it, as did two longue chairs. A goal sat in the middle of the backyard with a soccer ball in front of it. A swing was on the front porch along with three longue chairs.

The duo approached the front door. Kim let go of Tommy to get out her keys. She searched through them until she found the correct one. She unlocked it and opened it. She walked in, followed by him. He went to the center of the living room. The room happened to be medium-sized with bright blue walls, two armchairs, a couch, and an oak coffee table. A TV sat across from the table in an entertainment center. A DVD player was on top of the TV. Tan carpet covered the floor.

He turned around as she closed the door and locked it. She placed the keys in her pocket. He went to her and turned her around. He kissed her with great passion. They wrapped their arms around each other. They strove to get as close as they could. Their tongues touched, and loud groans left their mouths. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before shooting through their veins at a rapid rate.

Tommy trailed his lips to Kim's neck. What Allison did to him was the furthest thing from his mind right now. All he wanted to do was be intimate with the woman who had always held a special place in his heart, even after she sent him that letter. For him, it would be the ultimate comfort after suffering the ultimate betrayal.

He unzipped her black jacket and removed it. She repeated his actions with his gray one. Their hands slid over their bodies slowly but surely. He kissed her neck and licked at it. She leaned her head back, sighing in great ecstasy. She got louder when he traveled to her ear and traced it with his tongue. He captured her lips in another kiss.

"Tommy, let's take this to my room," she said breathlessly.

"Sure," he replied and pressed his forehead against hers. "It's better than the couch is."

Kim giggled and took Tommy's hand. She led him through the living room and down the hallway. They went into the second room on the right, which happened to be hers. The room was large with beige walls, a queen-sized bed, a hardwood nightstand, and an oak dresser. A TV with a VCR embedded into it sat on top of the dresser. A desk with a computer and a printer on top of it was next to the window. Tan carpet happened to be on the floor.

Tommy and Kim stopped next to the bed. They kissed passionately while wrapping their arms around each other. Their tongues touched, and they groaned softly. Their hands wandered all over their bodies. Their hearts pounded even harder than they did a minute ago. In fact, it seemed they'd leap out of their chests and land on the floor any second.

He kissed his way to her neck and sucked on it. She leaned her head back, a pleasurable moan escaping her mouth. She felt his hands slip underneath her red long-sleeved shirt and run his fingertips up and down her spine. He moved them to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt to run them over his chest and back.

Tommy and Kim removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. They took two steps back. She removed her shirt and threw it to the floor. She took off her gray tennis shoes and white socks. She unbuttoned her blue jeans before unzipping them. She removed them and her green underwear. She reached behind her to unclasp her black bra. She allowed it to fall to the floor.

He felt his erection strain against his blue jeans. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that he looked as if he were about to go after them. However, he didn't want to do that. He took off his shirt. He did the same to his gray sneakers and blue socks. He unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He took them and his white underwear off.

Kim swallowed hard at the sight of Tommy's cock springing forward. She made eye contact with him. Her breathing came out in pants. She stepped up to him. He kissed her possessively. His tongue entered her mouth and touched hers, making her groan. They wrapped their arms around each other. They let out soft moans while their hands wandered over every part of their bodies.

He kissed down to her chest. He dropped to his knees as he traveled to her stomach. He kissed it hungrily. She screamed estasitcally while bringing her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his hands knead her breasts. He teased her nipples with his thumbs in which they grew hard. He decided he was tired of her standing. He took her hands to guide her to sit in his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she slid her arms around his neck.

"You're such a sexy beast," Tommy growled fiercely.

Kim hissed seductively. "So are you."

Tommy kissed Kim's neck. He moved between nibbling and sucking on it. He put his hands on her breasts and fondled them. He ran his thumbs over the nipples. He pinched them hard, and she winced loudly. He gave them another hard pinch, causing her to become louder. Her body tensed up, and she couldn't stop a gasping moan from leaving her mouth. The familiar fire started to build within him, as did it in her.

He kissed down to her chest to take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple. He sucked on it hard. She emitted a pleasurable moan while throwing her head back. Her back arched, and he slid her hands up and down her sides. He bit her nipple. He smiled at her soft whimpering. He turned toward the left breast to lavish it with the same amount of attention. He bit that nipple as well, and she let out another whimper.

She tapped his head, and he looked at her. She kissed him hard and plunged her tongue into his mouth, which made him groan. She pushed him down on his back. She kissed his neck. She gave it a long lick. She ran her hands up and down his sides. He sighed delightfully, his fingers running through her hair. She kissed her way to his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. He was unable to keep a moan from coming out of his mouth.

Kim took the young man's left nipple into her mouth to suck on it. He growled intensely as she ran her tongue over it. His back arched, and he squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at her hair. His growl got even louder when she teased his nipple with her tongue. She turned her attention to the right nipple. She gave it the same amount of attention.

He opened his eyes, his grip on her hair tightening. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he felt about ready to explode. He had no doubt it was the same within her. He needed to be inside her right now. He tapped her head, and she came to his eye level. He kissed her hard and flipped her over on her back. He settled in between her legs and broke it. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any condoms with me," he said regretfully.

"I don't care," she answered. "I want to feel you fully."

Tommy nodded at her. "As do I with you."

Tommy aligned himself at Kim's entrance. He entered her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in out and of her immediately as he didn't want to wait for her to adjust to him. She moaned with every thrust. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were happy to be with each other in such an intimate way. In fact, he didn't even care about Allison anymore. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, and their hands wandered everywhere. His body tightened with every thrust. He planted hungry kisses on her jaw. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He kissed down to her neck. He alternated between blowing on and licking at it. He gave her butt a hard squeeze. He smiled at her delighted gasps. He moved his lips to her earlobe. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he upped the pressure somewhat. He touched her breasts and pinched the nipples. She couldn't stop a whimper from leaving her mouth. He took a nipple into his mouth to roll it with his tongue. She emitted an ecstatic scream. He repeated his actions with the other.

She brought his head upward and kissed him fiercely. She moved to his ear to blow on it. He groaned loudly as his hands went to her shoulders. He squeezed them hard. She planted a trail of kisses to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She smiled at his pleasurable hisses. She teased a nipple with her tongue. He growled intensely and anchored her head to him. He grew louder at her focusing her attention on his other nipple.

Tommy could feel the fire in him reaching its peak. He grabbed Kim's wrists and pinned them above her head. He thrusted harder and faster into her. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. He kissed her hard. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. She smiled at his delighted sigh. He pulled back to stare deep into her eyes.

"I am about to lose it," Tommy said, swallowing hard.

"Me too," Kim whimpered.

The lovebirds kissed passionately. Tommy's grip on Kim's wrists grew tighter. His thrusts became harder and faster. He buried his face into her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. They found themselves coming back to reality. Their heartbeats returned to normal.

Tommy found himself unable to stay up and collapsed on top of Kim. He panted hard as he laid his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair. His panting was like music to her ears. He pulled back once he caught his breath. She touched his cheek. She stroked it with her thumb.

"Talk about a way to forget about what happened with Allison earlier," Tommy said, sighing in much content.

"You said it," Kim agreed, giggling softly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Allison is still screwing Arnold."

"I don't give a shit if she is. Arnold is welcome to have her," Tommy said, flicking her chin. "She has no idea I've been intimate with you." He made a kissing sound.

"Nope," Kim responded and kissed his nose. "She lost the best thing that ever happened to her."

"I have to say you've gotten better in bed. In fact, you are way better than she ever can ever hope to be," Tommy commented warmly.

"Thanks," Kim said with a sweet squeak. "I admit that you've gotten even better in bed."

"Thanks," Tommy answered and smiled. "Anyway, let's focus on each other some more."

Tommy kissed Kim in great passion. He moved within her, his cock growing hard. She moaned softly while running her fingers through his hair. Their heartrates sped up. He buried his face into her neck. He planted hungry kisses on it. She moved her hands up and down his sides. She sighed estasitcally when he sucked on it.

He pulled back to kiss her roughly. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. She let out a soft yet excited groan. His thrusts grew harder and faster. He moved his hands to her breasts to fondle them. He teased the nipples with his thumbs, hardening them. They became lost in another lovemaking session.


	2. The Morning After

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is part two of "A World Away." I'm glad it took just two days to get out. I can't believe I got seven reviews for part one. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm glad it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for a potential sequel. Anyway, this part has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Be sure to read my in-progress fic "On a Strange Tide." I'd like to hear what you thought of it. It remains to be seen if there is a sequel to this two-shot.

XXXXX

Part 2: The Morning After

The midmorning sun shined its rays into Kim's room. Tommy lay on his side watching the sleeping Kim, who was on her back. He had his head propped up by his elbow. The sheet covered their bodies from the chest down. He observed her chest rising and falling with every breath. She stirred in her sleep without waking up.

He pressed his lips together as she yawned. They ended up in the bed, where they made love two more times. They fell asleep on their sides with her back pressed against his body. He did wake up at four-thirty to watch her sleep for twenty-five minutes. He fell back asleep very easily. He woke up just thirty minutes ago.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. He was glad that making love with Kim helped him to get over what Allison did to him. He didn't regret doing that at all. In fact, that was the one thing he missed doing with her the most. He wondered if doing it unprotected got her pregnant, though he knew she was using birth control. He wasn't about to worry about that right now because it took weeks for pregnancy symptoms to appear. He didn't mind becoming a father, as he had always wanted that, though.

He emitted a lustful growl, as he wanted her right now. He scooted up to her. He slipped his hands under the covers. He touched her breasts to give them gentle squeezes. He fondled them slowly but surely. She stirred without waking up. He became determined and ceased his motions. He slid a hand toward her entrance to fondle the loose folds of her sex. She gasped softly, her heart beginning to race.

She opened her eyes to look into his. She moved her hips with his motions when his thumb stroked her clit. She screamed pleasurably as she came. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe. She came down from her high. A sated feeling rushed through her body. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Talk about waking me up," Kim whispered.

Tommy chuckled. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively. She slid her hands into his hair to grab fistfuls of it. He moved his hands into her hair. He gripped it just as tightly. Their tongues dueled each other. Moans came from their mouths. His heartrate sped up to match hers. Electricity went through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

She moved their bodies until she was on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She went to his earlobe and licked at it. He groaned softly while moving his hands to her shoulders. She nuzzled his jaw before kissing it. She made her way to his neck. She alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. He tilted his head to the side to give her better access.

Kim smothered Tommy's neck with hungry kisses. She traveled to his earlobe and blew on it. He growled intensely. She pulled away and kissed him passionately. She pushed her tongue past his lips and traced every inch of his mouth with it. She slid her hands up and down his body at a slow yet steady pace. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at the covers.

She took his left nipple into her mouth. He growled intensely at her sucking on it. He arched his back as he tightened his grip on the sheet. His growl became louder when she ran her tongue over his nipple. He opened his eyes and clenched his teeth. She lavished the right nipple with the same amount of attention. He emitted a soft moan while rolling his head back into the pillow. He increased his grip on the sheet. She kissed him with much passion. Their tongues became engaged in a fight for control. They groaned into each other's mouths. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Fire started to build within their veins.

She broke the kiss and pulled back to look him in the eye. She gazed down at his erect cock. She turned back to him, giving him a wry smile. She slid her hands toward it to grab it. She received a soft groan from him. She twisted her hands around it slowly. She decided to go faster. He clenched his teeth at her pumping him. He growled intensely, his hands flying above him and grabbing at the headboard. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Kim, I need to be inside you so badly," he said.

"All right," she answered and released her hold on him. "Your wish is my command."

Kim balanced herself on her hands and knees as Tommy took himself in hand. She leaned down and kissed him. She started lowering herself. When she was almost on him, she pulled away. He chuckled, knowing she was teasing him. He held himself in hand until he felt her buttocks against it. She groaned at the tip of him being against her entrance. She didn't stop her descent until he was sheathed to the hilt. They moaned as she began moving up and down on him. Her hands went above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips. He helped her move on him as he met her movements with his.

Her head flew back when she touched her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples. This hardened them. She screamed pleasurably at his taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. She got louder when he sucked on it. He repeated his actions with the other. She grabbed at his hair as if trying to keep herself from going over the edge.

He captured her lips in a fierce kiss. He traveled to her neck and moved between nibbling on and licking at it. He went to her earlobe and teased it with his tongue. She groaned so loudly that it sent an echo through the room. She felt the fire climbing higher within her. She had no doubt it was just as intense in him.

Kim kissed Tommy on the lips again. She made her way to his chest and licked at the spot over his heart. She rubbed her face on it. She looked toward the right nipple. She slid her tongue over it. He growled with great intensity and anchored her head to him. He got louder when she gave his right nipple the same amount of attention.

Feeling the fire within reaching its peak, he brought his hand between them and massaged her clit. She moaned pleasurably, his hands gripping the pillow tightly. She closed her eyes while letting out a soft whimper. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues dueled each other. They groaned into each other's mouths. She tore away from his lips. She stared into his eyes after opening hers.

"Tommy, I can't—" Kim started.

Tommy sat up and grabbed the young woman's hips in a rough manner. He moved her harder and faster on him. He thrusted up into her just as hard and fast. They were nearly at their climax.

"Come for me, Kim!" Tommy commanded fiercely. "Come right now!"

Kim upped the speed of her movements. She leaned her head back when Tommy took her right breast into her mouth and sucked on it. She moaned as her climax took her, triggering his. He rolled her nipple with his tongue. He came with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. Their arms went around each other. They pressed their foreheads together.

"That was amazing," Kim whispered in awe.

"It sure was," Tommy agreed. "I want more of you."

She growled playfully. "As do I with you."

He flipped her over on her back. He kissed her hard and started moving within her again. His cock grew hard once more. She moaned delightfully. She felt him kiss her jawline and travel down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access.

"Don't stop, Tommy," Kim cried. "That feels so good."

"I won't, Kim," Tommy growled seductively. "In fact, I will make it incredible for you."

Tommy kissed Kim in much possession. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, earning a heady moan from her. His thrusts became harder and faster. His body tightened with every passing second. He grabbed at the covers while groaning estasitcally. He kissed down to her neck once more. He licked at it. He went to her pulse point to suck on it. She whimpered as she moved her hands to his shoulders and squeezed them hard. The world faded around them as they resumed making love.

00000

Kim moaned excitedly as Tommy thrusted upward into her while sitting up thirty minutes later. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her roughly. He slid one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She sighed estasitcally at thrusting harder into her. She leaned her head back as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He moved to her ear. He traced it with his tongue.

She kissed his shoulder. She licked at it before nibbling on it. She traveled to his ear and proceeded to trace it with her tongue. He couldn't help but moan softly. She made her way to his neck and smothered it with hungry kisses. She began sucking on it. He leaned his head back, a groan escaping his mouth. The fire began to build within them.

"Oh, that feels so good, Kim," Tommy said huskily. He whimpered at her nibbling on his neck. "Oh, shit!"

"Good boy, Tommy," Kim responded. "Let it all out."

She pulled back to kiss him passionately. She moved her hands over his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. She kissed his shoulder before going to his neck to lick at it. He growled intensely while sliding his other hand into her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was about to explode. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up. He pushed her on her back roughly and kissed her hard. His thrusts grew harder and faster. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy growled in great fierceness. "I want to feel you come."

The falcon thrusted even harder and faster into the crane. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, their climax almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed at it as he grabbed at her hair. Her head rolled back into the pillow. An ecstatic scream left her mouth, and she let out a soft whimper.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. He pulled back to look into her eyes. Their breathing came out in pants. He rolled off her and laid on his back. She snuggled up to him while pulling the sheet over their bodies. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed contently.

"Now, that was a great lovemaking session," she exclaimed.

"You said it," he agreed. "Moreover, we made love three times over the course of forty minutes."

"I know," Kim squealed with delight. "It's like we were teens all over again. We couldn't get enough of each other." She giggled.

"Making love was always wonderful, especially when we went to my uncle's cabin," Tommy commented.

"I remember one time you took all my clothes when I was in the shower. I looked all over the cabin for them, but I couldn't find them. When I went back to the master bedroom, you came up behind me and removed my towel. I spun around and punched you in the shoulder. You snickered and kissed me. You pushed me down on the bed and removed your clothes. You got on top of me. We ended up making love for hours," Kim explained sweetly. "After we finished, you told me you hid my clothes in a box in the other bedroom."

He snickered. "Where else would I hide them, in my jeep?"

She gave a shrug. "Look on the bright side. You didn't throw them in a place full of water. You would've been running for your life because I would've been determined to kill you."

Kim faked an evil laugh and balled her hand into a fist. Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her head. He moved his hand to her shoulder. He proceeded to stroke it.

"What happened last night made me realize how much I missed being with you," Tommy admitted softly. "Dating you was the best time of my life."

"Mine too. We dated for more than two years," Kim responded with a soft sigh. "Many teen couples don't last that long."

"No, they don't," Tommy agreed. "Maintaining a long-distance relationship was hard. I honestly believe it would've ended, even if you hadn't developed feelings for Benny."

"I believe that too," Kim said truthfully. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore my feelings for Benny." She sniffled. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. I don't blame you for trying a new relationship. Kat tried to make me feel better by setting me up with Heather. It didn't work, but she was nice to do that for me," Tommy commented.

"I don't blame you one bit for trying a new relationship either," Kim replied and cleared her throat. "It doesn't do people any good to pine after their lost loves."

"Nope," Tommy said with a nod. "I do wish I could've seen signs Allison would cheat on me, though."

"Many people do when it comes to their significant others. The unfortunate thing is unfaithfulness often comes out of nowhere," Kim whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can take comfort in the fact Allison and I weren't married when her cheating happened," Tommy said, his voice filled with relief. "That would've been adultery." He showed disgust. "It astounds me how many people make a mockery of marriage, especially when it is done for financial gain. It's no wonder many couples would rather just live together than get married. It ensures them they will walk away with what they came into the relationship with."

"Yeah," Kim murmured.

He brought his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. She moved hers to his chest. She traced circles into it.

"Do you remember me telling you that I was going on a date at Pizza Hut with a guy named Aaron Slaton that Melinda introduced me to three days ago?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he answered. "You were looking forward to it."

"The thing is Aaron never showed up. I waited for an hour-and-a-half before I went home. He didn't even call to tell me why he stood me up," Kim explained, rolling her eyes.

He scoffed. "I can't believe he did that. Any guy who stands a girl up isn't worth going out with, especially one as nice as you are."

"I couldn't sleep because I kept hoping he'd call and explain why he did what he did. I decided to give up and go for a walk, so I could get tired," Kim muttered and hissed in some anger. "I even felt tempted to go over to his house and confront him, but I resisted."

"I felt tempted to go back to Allison's house and punch Arnold in the face, but I resisted," Tommy admitted. "It just wasn't worth it."

She smiled. "Good for you."

"Thanks. You have every right to be angry with Aaron for standing you up, but don't worry about him. It's possible he has stood up other girls he made dates with," Tommy pointed out.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed. "I've decided not to worry about him. If he ever calls, then I will tell him I have no desire to date him. I've got better things to do with my time."

"Good for you," Tommy said with pride.

Kim giggled. "Thanks."

He brought his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. She moved hers to his chest. She traced her fingertips over it.

"Tommy, there is something you should know," Kim said and took her head off his chest to look at him.

"What is it, Kim?" Tommy wondered.

"Despite that I left you for Benny, a part of me never stopped loving you," Kim admitted honestly. "Last night brought it back to the surface full force."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kim said, nodding. "I know it sounds silly, but it's true. My love for you is burning bright again."

"It doesn't sound silly at all," Tommy commented as he shook his head. "I have to confess that a part of me never stopped loving you either. Last night brought it back to the surface full force."

"You mean—" Kim started, tears shining in her eyes.

Tommy nodded at her and smiled widely. "Yes. My love for you is burning bright again."

Kim choked back a sob and kissed Tommy on the lips. She pressed her forehead against his. The tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sniffled.

"I love you, Tommy," Kim whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Kim," Tommy responded with just as much love. "I guess this means our relationship is back on." He chuckled.

"You bet," Kim admitted eagerly. She turned a little uncertain. "Some people will look down on us for it, especially you. You became a single man just fifteen hours ago."

"Then let them. I'm not giving you up," Tommy hissed with much determination.

"I'm not giving you up either," Kim growled with pride. "I'm sure our friends and families will be fine with us giving our relationship another shot. They'll be quite shocked to know what caused that to happen."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "It doesn't matter, though. Allison is out of my life for good. I will never think of her again."

"Great," Kim murmured very happily. She kissed him tenderly. "Now, let's forget about everything for a while. What do you say?"

"I say let's do it," Tommy said in a warm voice. "Now, come here."

Kim screamed in joy as Tommy flipped her over on her back. They kissed with great passion. Their tongues touched, and they groaned softly. Though they knew some people would look down on them for restarting their relationship so soon after his breakup, they were determined to make it work. Their love for each other would only grow stronger as time went on. As long as they stuck together, anything was possible.

THE END


End file.
